One Shot Collection
by MagzDD
Summary: I was Garfield Logan. Now I am subject number 11145267. My purplehaired cell mate is very beautiful. Through the little words we speak, we’ve grown attached. Oneshot 3
1. Tears in the Earth

**_MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE:_** This is actually a one shot. The next chapter to this story that I will update this coming weekend is also a one-shot. You can either read this one, or wait for the next update, or if you want, you can read them both. This one-shot is based during Aftershock Part One, the rest of the series I am not responsible for.

**Inspired by Aftershock part 1, thank you Regrem Eurtaerc for your help with a title. .**

One-shot one

Raven cupped her hands to collect the water, and splashed her face. There was a lot of water this deep in the earth, and it was what she had to use to wipe away the crusted mud. She cupped her hands again, and this time, she noticed her reflection. The dirt was gone, but her face reflected anger. Anger, and hate. Her hands snapping into fists, the water splashed out of her grasp, and she brought her fists down on a rock, destroying it on impact, for the simple reasons that she wasn't completely relaxed. She had actually let Terra bring out her anger. What kind of fool was she? She couldn't let her emotions get involved in anything she did.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her face, and taking a deep breath, Raven said, "Okay, just regain control. Try to maintain composure." Briefly taking up position, Raven meditated for a minute, and planted her feet on the ground again. She looked up, and noticed a crack in the Earth above her. If she wished to, she could leave at any time. But her brows furrowed when she remembered her friends. Terra probably tried to annihilate them in a similar fashion. And she clearly couldn't face Terra again on her own, no matter how much she wanted to.

Raven looked at the space around her. The light from above was fairly small, and it didn't go very far into the cavern. She touched the wall where she found the dripping water, and followed that. She was about ten feet out of the light when the darkness finally started to settle in. The entire area around her was moist, dark, and completely silent, except for the occasional drip of leaking water. She was used to this, except for the moisture, but that wasn't hard to get used to.

The smell of the area actually was pleasant, since the scent was of earth's warm soil and fresh water. Biting her lips, Raven stopped for a moment. Closing her eyes, she tried to sense out for energy nearby. She gasped when she felt the massive amount of anger in this person's aura. Luckily, whoever it was happened to be close by.

Keeping her mind on that particular aura, Raven traveled through the darkness, using her link like a maze, following the energy, feeling herself get closer and closer. The walls were like a maze on their own, all the twisting and turning. And some of them continued only a little bit before she found she had to turn back. Just when she felt herself getting dizzy, Raven touched a wall, and it almost sizzled with the power of the energy behind it. And she didn't want to waste her time following more walls when the area she was trying to get to was probably blocked off.

She backed up, and held up her hands. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!"

The rocks crumbled, making a hole in the stone wall. Raven looked inside, and flinched at the bright light after being in the dark for so long. She looked up, noticing another crack at the surface high above their heads. Her previous estimate had been about fifty feet.

Raven's gaze came back down, and she noticed the shadowed, shaking figure, sitting right in the middle of the light.

"Hello?" Raven asked, trying to find out who it was.

"Go away!" She barely recognized Beast Boy's voice, as there was an unfamiliar crack in it; like he was ready to cry.

"Beast Boy, come on. We've got to go find the others." Raven turned around, ready to leave, but she didn't hear Beast Boy following. She looked back, seeing he hadn't budged. "Beast Boy, let's go!"

He flinched. "I'm not going anywhere."

Raven ducked low to slide into the little alcove Beast Boy had hidden in. "I'm sure staying here the rest of your life would be a good lifestyle."

In a flash, he rose to his feet, flipped around, and swiped his hand in the air. "Shut up Raven!" Raven blinked in surprise. He never told _anyone_ to shut up. "I'm staying down here whether you like it or not. So just go already would ya?"

He sat back down, hugging his knees. She was slightly angered now, and showed it as she stormed up to him. "You weren't the only one she betrayed Beast Boy."

He looked up at her, his eyes pained and furious. It was beyond rare to see Beast Boy mad. How could one person affect him so? A pang of emotion rose within her that she didn't recognize, but she chose to ignore it. "None of you were as close to her as I was! And _you_ didn't even trust her to begin with!"

"And I was right from the start!" Raven said smugly, crossing her arms triumphantly.

He rose to his feet again, and he strangely seemed taller than usual. "And maybe if you weren't so mistrusting then she wouldn't have betrayed us."

Raven's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I can't believe you're naïve enough to believe that! She had those intentions from the start, and we fell for it."

Beast Boy jabbed a finger at her, unexpectedly painfully. "You don't know that Raven! You didn't even know _her_! Just because you can't like and trust someone, doesn't mean someone else can't!"

Fury boiled up in Raven, and she felt the demon rising inside her. She took deep breaths, and chanted mentally. She angrily looked up at Beast Boy. "I just regained control of my anger. You don't want to be the one to resurface it."

His eyes shined, no sign of intimidation apparent. "I'm not scared of you Raven! You can go ahead and change into your creepy whatever-it-is! I could take on anybody right now!" Her fists clenched, and Raven tried to restrain herself. "I doubt you could take on my anger Beast Boy. And I'm not going to test it, no matter how tempting the idea may be."

"Go ahead! You'd need it to beat me anyway," He dared.

Her eyes widened. He was serious; he really wanted to fight her. It was probably to release all the rage he was feeling. But she was nobody's punching bag. "I refuse to fight a friend, even when he's behaving like a whiny child."

Beast Boy looked more than mad. He was literally shaking, his jaw was clenched as were his fists, and there was absolutely no hint of humor in the usually friendly eyes. "I'll behave however I damn well please! Nobody's asking you to stay here! But I will, and you're not getting me out!"

Tempted to just use her telekinesis to bring him out, Raven brought her hood down. Her tone ringing with superiority, she said, "I could make you leave if I wanted. And it's pointless for you to stay in here. It won't change what she did, and it certainly won't make the situation any better."

"Yeah, but at least I'll be alone. People like you won't be around to remind me how useless and un-funny I am." At that, Beast Boy looked down in despair.

Raven crossed her arms. "You're not useless."

He looked up, and Raven finished, "You're just not funny."

His mouth opening, he bared pointed, jagged teeth. Furious, he turned, and clawed at the wall behind him. "Just shut up Raven! Shut UP! You don't know what it's like to lose someone like her! She was sweet and funny, and she understood me better than anybody."

That emotion came back, and this time, it arose with a vengeance. A red glow began to generate around her eyes. "She just destroyed you and you're defending her!"

Beast Boy turned back to her. "At least she cared."

That was it.

No more.

She snapped.

Growling, Raven leapt forward, and tackled Beast Boy. He was flat on his back, trying to be gentle with the angered half-demon. Her eyes were red, but luckily there was still two of them. Her teeth bared, Raven tried to get her hands free, but Beast Boy was holding her wrists in a vise-like grip. "She never cared anything about you! She didn't care about any of us! All she wanted the whole time was to get in, get information, and destroy us. _We_ let her in, _We_ gave her information, and as you can plainly see, _WE ARE DESTROYED_!"

Beast Boy grunted, and rolled until he was on top of her, while she fought and struggled to regain control. His anger had apparently given him to energy to fight back. "You don't know that's what she wanted! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! You act like you're all deep and everything! I'm so sick of it!"

Tears rose in Raven's violet eyes, and Beast Boys momentary shock gave her the opportunity to push him to the point where she was on top again.

"You think it's easy being who I am? You know how dangerous I become when my emotions are unleashed! You can just sit here and whine and yell all you want! I know I can't, at least one of use should be able to get upset about the world around them!"

Beast Boy stopped fighting with her, as her tears were starting to fall to the ground beside him. She sniffled a little, but neither of them were aware of the tumbling Earth around them. "You weren't the only one she betrayed Beast Boy."

As she finally broke down, the ground began to rumble. Beast Boy ignored it, and pulled Raven to his level, her hair tickling his long ears. He could feel the dampness from her ears at the back of his head. Who knew that Raven could let go like that? But indeed, there she was, crying without inhibition, collapsing onto him, and her fists were clenching the top shoulders of his uniform. She was shuddering, and he awkwardly stroked her hair as he held her, trying to sooth her. "Ssh…Raven come on…she betrayed everybody." Finally noticing the hellish shake of the Earth around them, Beast Boy tightened his hold. "And I was dumb enough to fall for it."

Raven let out a sob, her voice muffled by her hair. "You aren't dumb."

Reflecting, Beast Boy looked up at the growing light above his head. "I'm just not funny."

Raven lifted her head, and her honest, slightly bloodshot eyes glittered. "No…you are funny Beast Boy."

Struck by disbelief, he gazed up at her. A tiny smile of irony grew on her face. "I just can't laugh."

Touched, he brought her back down to him, and held her tight. He chuckled, a voice filled with not a little irony as well. "It's kinda weird how one person can change so many things about your life."

Raven hugged Beast Boy back for a moment, and in that same moment, the violent tremble of the floor died away. "Yes…it is."

The rumbling began again, and the two were still oblivious. This time not caught up in self-pity or a petty argument. This time, caught up in each other.

There had been hints of romance between them. They had certainly grown closer since he'd been in her mind, and from then things had only gotten progressively better. Terra was only an interruption. Not an object of his affections…not a friend…simply an interruption and a distraction. Beast Boy felt his own tears coming on, and closed his eyes to contain them. About a minute later, he opened his eyes again, and for the first time, really looked at Raven.

Her eyes gleamed, the striking hue putting shame to it's namesake flower of modesty. Her pallid skin glowed, and as he put a hand to it so he could wipe away her tears, he realized that it was smooth and. His hand traveled her face, savoring what he could before she had the chance to stop him. Finally, he worked his fingers through her hair, amazingly lacking in tangles, and was in fact smooth as silk. Never before had he felt so strange.

All of his senses were coming to life. He could hear the crumbling around him, of the slightest rock as it hit; he could see all the lashes over Raven's eyes; he could smell the fresh mint on her breath. And as their mouths met, he could taste it as well. Even after the fineness of her skin, he hadn't known softness until now. Her lips felt like two of the fluffiest pillows. Giddy on the feel, he craned his neck up to kiss her deeper.

Raven didn't know why she was doing what she was doing. She did know that she liked it. She had never done this before, and she was sure it showed. But Beast Boy was being incredibly gentle, sweeping his lips over hers before delving into her mouth. The invasion was new to her, as was this whole situation, but she found that she didn't entirely mind it. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good. Her heart was soaring, and her mind was a jumbled mass.

Even though she was resting on top of Beast Boy, Raven felt as light as a feather. It wasn't ecstasy, but more like…delightful content. His arms were sliding up and down her back, making her shudder, and attempt to snuggle deeper into his arms. Trying to be as confident as he appeared to be, Raven's tongue gently stroked into Beast Boy's mouth, as if to return the favor.

Something of a peace settled over Raven. She could no longer hear the tumbling of the rocks and couldn't feel the tremors of the Earth. The only thing she felt was the entanglement of their bodies. There wasn't Terra, there weren't the other Titans. It was just her and Beast Boy.

All too soon, he pulled away and Raven opened her eyes. His eyes were glazed over and low-lidded. He blinked, and looked around. "The earthquake stopped," Beast Boy noted.

Raven blushed a little. "I guess you calmed me down."

Grinning, Beast Boy let go of Raven, and stacked his hands behind his head, and she could feel his feet cross underneath her legs. "I've been known to have that affect." Raven dropped her fist on his chest, and he laughed. She smiled a little as he playfully kissed her fingers. "Wow, I really am funny?"

Raven lay her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. "I said you were."

His hand found its way into her hair again. "Thanks Raven."

Looking up at him again, her smile widened. "Thank _you_."

Beast Boy smiled back before raising his eyes to the light again. "I guess we should find the others huh?"

Raven sighed in disappointment. "Probably."

With a strength she didn't expect, he tenderly lifted her up. Once she reached her feet, her hand extended to help him up. Taking a deep breath, they embraced again, though this time it was short-lived. After a quick kiss, Raven looked down again. Beast Boy tilted his head in an attempt to see her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Licking her lips, Raven rose her face to his. "Terra."

His expression unwavering, he shrugged. "What about Terra?"

Confused at his passive answer, Raven said, "What about what happened?" Never before had it really sunk in how badly the whole thing must have affected Beast Boy. They were indeed very close. That blasted emotion rose again, and this time, she thought she identified it: Jealousy. Pure jealousy over a relationship that clearly meant nothing to him. Then why did she feel the way she did?

His expression hardened only slightly. "Nothing. She betrayed us. We gave her all the chances she deserved, and she wasted them. She doesn't care about us, so we won't care about her."

Raven blinked. He sounded just like her when they had first learned of Terra's treachery. Uncaring and all business. "Are you sure you can get over it just like that?"

"No," he deadpanned. "But I know I'll feel better if I can give her a piece of my mind."

Raven nodded in agreement. She had a few things to say to Terra as well. If they fought Terra, then they could show Terra that she wasn't needed. They had each other.

Beast Boy backed up, and through wordless understanding, took her hand, and together they left, ready to find their friends.

And for once and for all, eliminate a certain distraction.

**Kissing Contest **will be uploaded this coming weekend. Beast Boy enters a kissing contest to win a moped. Through a twist of fate, Raven finds herself helping him practice.


	2. Kissing Contest

**Inspired by The Nanny, episode Kissing Contest.**

One-shot two (_The opinions of celebs/heroes in this fic aren't really mine._)

"I don't _believe_ you!" Several stupid stunts have been pulled before, but this had to be the most stupid of them all.

The ridiculous changeling was drooling over an advertisement photo of a moped, Jessica Simpson on the seat, wearing a pair of orange goggles and a long white designer scarf. Underneath the picture, the large red subtitles read 'Wanna ride in the back? Enter my kissing contest this Saturday and you could win a free moped, as well as a spot in my new video!'

"You're _insane_."

Beast Boy looked up at her in irritation. He was sitting on the couch in the Main room, Raven looking over his shoulder at the newspaper clipping. Today, Starfire and Robin were going out on their first date. But, according to Robin, it wasn't a date. And to prove it, he insisted Cyborg come along. So they were alone, and frankly, the storm outside made things a little more tolerable. "What's your deal? I could get in a video with Jessica Simpson, and even better, I COULD FINALLY WIN MY MOPED!"

Her eyes rolled. "This obsession you have with mopeds cannot be healthy."

Beast Boy let out a scoff, and read the rules of the contest while speaking. "Hey, I see nothing wrong with mopeds."

"Says the obsessed," Raven muttered. Taking a seat on the couch next to him, Raven picked up the controller, but the TV wouldn't turn on. "What the?"

The next thing they knew, the power in the Tower (A/N: I rhymed! Yay!) went out.

"Oh, great! Now I can't read the entry rules! And Saturday is tomorrow!" The green changeling complained.

"I think we have bigger problems than that Beast Boy." Raven said, and tried to get in touch with the other Titans. "The communicator's out."

Beast Boy groaned loudly. "Greater! Now what?"

The windows might have been tall and wide, but the lightening was very brief and didn't provide much light. Lifting a cushion off the couch and finding the emergency Coleman lamp, Raven said, "We wait for the storm to pass. If it gets bad, then we go to the basement shelter. There isn't anything else to do."

"No, I meant to pass the time. I mean, you read and all that good stuff, but I'M A TALKY PERSON! I TALK TO PEOPLE, SILENCE **SCARES ME**!"

Since he was currently yelling in her face, Raven had no problem in saying, "I couldn't tell."

Grunting, Beast Boy crossed his arms and legs, and looked in a different direction, then back at Raven again. "Well, can we at least talk?"

Raven sighed. "As long as you promise that the subjects we talk about will not include gross body facts, video games, or tofu."

His eyes widened. He wasn't sure what else there was to talk about, but frankly, he was desperate. "Okay. Deal!" Happy that she was willing to talk Beast Boy scooted closer, and with a cheery grin, he began to speak. "So, did you have a nice day?"

Raven put her chin on her hands. "I suppose."

Much later, they were actually buried deep in conversation. "No way, Wonder Woman could kick Batman's ass and you know it!"

"Please! She totally likes him! She doesn't have the guts to kick his ass!"

"Uh…delusional much? There is NOTHING between those two!"

"Give me a break! There's always been sexual tension!"

"_You_ give_ me_ a break! What in the world could be between them?"

"Oh come on! The way they fight? It's obvious! There's enough chemistry between them to fill an entire science room."

"I say again, you are totally delusional."

"Hell no, you're just totally oblivious."

"Whatever."

"You whatever."

"Pssh!"

"Hmph!"

After a very brief pause, things started up again. "Okay, what about The Flash and Hawk Girl?"

Raven flashed him a look of disgust. "We all know The Flash will flirt with anyone, but let's be serious."

Beast Boy laughed a little before giving in. "Okay, okay. I admit there's nothing on that one."

Raven sat back, and rolled her eyes. "Along with all the other impossible couples you've noted so far."

"Nothing impossible about any of it. You just have no faith in romances. Like Nick Lache and Jessica Simpson!"

Raven scoffed. "Oh please, don't tell me you're back to her."

Beast Boy shrugged, and in a way that couldn't get anymore stereo-typical male, he said, "She's hot."

Looking around, Raven found the article Beast Boy was looking at before, and observed Jessica with a critical, but biased eye. "Her teeth are clearly capped, that tan's artificial, her hair isn't natural, and her chest is unnatural." Her words had a venomous bite of jealousy to them. She would never admit it out loud, but she had to admit that she really felt a…certain attraction for Beast Boy. He had a corny and somewhat annoying sense of humor, but she loved how he was so optimistic and compassionate. It was similar to Starfire, but Starfire was really too emotional in general. Raven could sense that Beast Boy still kept some emotions of his own hidden beneath the surface. That was another one of his endearing qualities. But that wasn't all. It would seem impossible to be physically attracted to a green person with elf-ears but…low and behold. That was as far as it went though. She liked his emotional optimism and compassion, and was physically attracted to him, but that was it. Nothing further.

"So she's got a lot of fake. She's still hot."

Almost afraid to ask, Raven said, "And what about Pam?"

A ridiculously large grin illuminated his face. Although, it did look rather pleasing in the soft light of the Coleman lantern. The sharp green of his face was lessened with the orange glow. "Oh, do you even have to ask?"

"You'd like feeling up a water balloon?"

Beast Boy shrugged again. "Hey, size doesn't matter." (A/N: It is a proven fact that most men prefer regular breasts over im/de-plants! YAY!)

Raven did a double-take. "Then where's the appeal?"

Beast Boy held up a gloved hand, and made a list. "She's got great hair."

"Fake."

"Her eyes are hot."

"Probably colored contacts."

"She's got a good face."

"A countless amount of foundation, mascara, lipstick, and eyeliner."

"Her tan is unbelievable."

"Artificial lotion, again."

"Must you critique?"

"Must you drool?"

The constant back-and-forth between them was always an interesting battle. Beast Boy knew he had the ammo to beat her, but usually he would just let her win at her mean sarcastic remarks. If she found out that he had the ability to out-wit her, then maybe she wouldn't play these verbal duels with him anymore. And admittedly, that was the most enjoyable part of their relationship. And if he was being REALLY honest, he loved her little come-backs. Raven was smart, and wasn't afraid to show her brains. That was a quality he really admired in her. Raven really didn't realize how pretty she was, and for some odd reason, that just added to her appeal. But nothing was beyond that. He liked her intelligence and her keen wit, and he no doubt had a physical attraction to her, but that was it. Nothing further.

"I didn't drool over her. I just said she was hot."

Raven shook her head, and let out a breath. "Getting hungry?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "Kinda."

They got up, and went to the kitchen, and sat at the bar stools briefly. "Alright. We have to conserve the cold in the fridge. So decide what you want, I'll decide what I want, and we'll have to get it out."

He nodded in understanding. "Gotcha!" Using one hand, he leapt over the counter, and waited in front of the fridge. "What do you want?"

After thinking briefly, Raven said, "Just the olives, cheese, sliced turkey, and the mayo."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Want a cherry on top to go with it?"

"What do you think the olive's for?"

He grinned again, and braced himself. "Ready." Using her telekinetic powers, Raven opened the door, and as soon as Beast Boy said "Done," she slammed it shut. He handed her the items she requested, and Raven used her powers again to open the cupboards and drawers to get out the necessary silverware and bread, along with some other non-refrigerated ingredients. Beast Boy plopped on the opposite side of the counter, and watched her prepare her sandwich as he ate his non-dairy yogurt. One bizarre item came after the other. "What in the heck are you making?"

Raven looked up at him only briefly before returning to the making of her sandwich. "It's called a Dagwood Beast Boy."

"A What-Wood?"

Letting out an exasperated breath, Raven tried to explain. "A Dagwood. It's a sandwich made up of unusual components."

"Subtitles? Closed-captioning for the hearing impaired?"

Sighing in aggravation, Raven said, "A sandwich made of unusual ingredients."

"Ohhh. I get it!" Beast Boy nodded. "I gotta admit it doesn't look tasty."

Raven looked up as she spiked an olive with a toothpick. "You say that for the simple fact that you're a vegetarian."

Beast Boy smiled at that. After they finished eating, they found themselves back on the couch. Raven was lazily tracing the pattern on the seat of the couch. "Can I get my book yet?"

"No!"

"We stopped talking two minutes ago." Raven reminded him.

"You just won't let me think up a game we can play."

"I already told you that I refuse to play Truth Or Dare, or any rendition of; I also said I won't play 20 questions; and I'm not even going to touch the subject of I Have Never. What more could one play?"

Beast Boy sucked in a breath through his teeth, and a light bulb suddenly appeared above his head. "I've got it! We can play Who Would Win."

Raven gave him another odd look. "Okay, it's not really a game. More like a debate. What you do, is choose a pair of people to challenge each other, and ask someone else who they think would win between the two."

A little curious, Raven tilted her head in slight interest. "And the challenge?"

Beast Boy spread his arms. "Whatever you decide!"

Raven liked the sound of this. It had potential to be, dare she say it? Intellectually stimulating. "Alright Beast Boy, I'll play along."

Delighted, Beast Boy took a seat on the floor, and sat cross-legged. "Okay, you can go first!"

Thinking up a pair of people, she announced the first challenge. "Who would win in a battle of strength: Starfire, or Superman?"

His mouth puckered in an impressive whistle. "Nice one."

"Thank you."

He put a finger to his chin, and thought about it carefully. "Well, they're both really strong. Okay, let's see...how would you go about picking who's stronger in this challenge?"

Raven crossed her legs, a defensive action. "They would be given a certain amount of weight to hold up, and weight would be continuously added until one of them gave up."

Beast Boy nodded. "Ookaaay…let's see…I'm thinking…Superman. Just because he's been in the business longer than Starfire."

Raven accepted the answer, and waited for Beast Boy's question. "Very well then. What's your question?"

Beast Boy squinted as he eyed the ceiling, trying to appear as though he was thinking deeply about a question. "Okay, who would win in a 'hotness' contest: ME," he gave her a sly smile, and put his hands on his hips in a 'manly' way; "Or Nick Lache?"

Always one to hide her personal feelings, Raven said, "Nick."

His elfin ears drooped. "Aw come on, you've gotta give it more thought than that!"

Raven uncrossed her legs, and put her hands on her knees. "You didn't mention any specific kind of time limit or requirement when you informed me of the rules."

Disappointed, Beast Boy hugged his knees. "Fine, it's your turn."

Deciding to let up on him, and give him a chance to get her back, Raven said, "Okay. To you, who would win in a 'hotness' contest: me, or Jessica?"

He looked up, and his eyes shined with bright honesty. "You."

Stunned, Raven scooted back on the couch a little more. "I-I meant Jessica SIMPSON."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, I know who you meant."

Confused, Raven shook her head in denial. "But you were just saying how hot she was."

To that, he shook his head. "Yeah, but you're hotter."

Raven didn't really know what to say to that. Thankfully, Beast Boy had sensed that. "You don't need to say anything," he muttered, and his eyes shifted in another direction.

Feeling guilty that Beast Boy was willing to admit the truth, Raven said, "Yes I do. You'd...well…in MY opinion…you'd…probably…beat out Nick in a hotness contest."

He looked up at her again. "You don't have to try to make me feel better Raven."

A teeny smile appeared on her lips. "Yes I do."

Beast Boy noted the honesty in her smile. Happy, he jumped back onto the couch next to her. "Okay. My turn right?"

Raven nodded timidly and pulled her hood down, revealing the ashen face.

"Alright who do you think would win in that kissing contest? Me or Nick?"

Raven nearly laughed, but didn't want to let out that much emotion. Or give in to the vow of the changeling. "Well, if you mean the one Jessica's hosting, then in that case I would definitely say Nick. Only because she's used to his kissing and probably has grown to love it."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Yeah I guess so. She's probably gonna judge us kissers according to Nick too…damn! I've seen the way he kisses her; I don't have a chance!"

"So have I," Raven said.

"And?"

Raven shrugged. "It all seems rather staged to me. They know they're being filmed, so you can never be sure what their real relationship is like. And they're actors; kissing on camera is nothing more than professional media stunts."

Beast Boy tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Probably, but the kissing that they do is pretty steamy."

"In reference to the waterfall I suppose?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Well, I mean they always seemed to know what they're doing."

Raven still didn't look impressed; proving it by crossing her arms indifferently. "Professional training, nothing more."

He smiled. "Come on, nothing works better than good hard practice!"

Embarrassment settled in. "I wouldn't know."

Beast Boy's ears cocked in interest. "What do you mean? You've never been kissed before?"

Feigning indifference this time, Raven shrugged, and turned her head. "I live in a giant T, I'm a super-heroine, I don't have an active social life, and I'm a half-demon. Not a lot of opportunity."

Beast Boy gave her a look of pity. Oh, if there was one thing she hated besides her father… "Don't give me that look. I know I'm not missing much."

The shape-shifter let out a laugh that was lacking in any of his usual humor. "How do you know what your missing if you haven't even had it yet?"

Taking the correct assumption that Beast Boy had already been kissed before, she turned back to him, and with a challenging glance, said, "Alright, what am I missing?"

Beast Boy took up a seat next to her on the couch as he explained, his face serious and sincere. "If you ask me, you're missing out on something really nice. Kissing is kind of…nice Raven."

Raven didn't think that was good enough, and told him so. To that, he replied, "Well, it's hard to describe. I mean, kissing is really special. It can be the most natural thing in the world, and at the same time, the scariest. If you really care about the person you're kissing, then it can get…really sensual."

At least his vocabulary was expanding. Turning so she could face him, Raven continued to listen. Something was happening to his voice. It was becoming low and husky, contradicting that sort of high-pitched rasp she had gotten used to. His vocals had dropped several octaves, and his speech was slowed; he seemed almost…seductive. "If you're with someone who knows what their doing, then your own performance won't really matter the first few times. You just know that someone is making you feel good; that you don't notice anything else. And it becomes the most natural thing in the world. Real kisses have to be romantic…"

Mesmerized by the deep edge his voice was taking, Raven drew closer to him. "They have to be…stirring."

She watched as he moved closer to her. "They have to be…spontaneous."

Raven's lids had lowered, but she realized that at the last word of his sentence, Beast Boy's tone had returned to normal. Opening her eyes, it occurred to her just how close their faces were. Inching back uneasily, Raven cleared her throat. "Is it my turn?" She asked squeakily.

Beast Boy nodded violently. Raven licked her lips, then looked at Beast Boy again. His eyes were alight with a strange emotion, but considering the boundaries they were already crossing, she didn't want to explore it. Fiddling with her cape, Raven tried to form the coherent thoughts necessary to ask a question. Then, a question that had been burning in her mind for ages reared its head. She truly didn't want to ask it, since she had prided herself on being nonchalant in the matters of appearance and vanity. But if all this was nothing more than a game, then she could merely target the question as a curiosity inquiry. "Who do you think looks prettier…me, or Starfire?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He didn't expect a question like that. Not just because it wasn't like Raven, but the way she said it worried him a little. It wasn't the usual monotone that Raven tended to use. It actually had a hint of insecurity. Insecurity that he found to be not only unusual, but rather disconcerting as well…wait…was that the right word? Anyway, at the rate things were going, he was probably going to have to find a way to ask her straight-out how she felt about him. They had almost kissed, and the tension between them was as dense as fog.

"Well, if I put you above Jessica Simpson, who's at the top of the heap, then you'd definitely have to beat Starfire; no offense intended to her anyway."

Raven's eyes sparkled, and her mouth opened slightly. He knew a flattered look when he saw one, and that was _definitely_ flattered. Looking down in shame at her own question, as well as her reaction, Raven said, "Thank you."

One side of his mouth quirked up. "Sure." In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood while getting under her skin, Beast Boy thought his next question over with care. A smile shined on his face when he thought of a query. "Okay, who would you rather give you your first kiss, Nick Lache, or me?"

Raven looked up at him again, and her eyes widened. Obviously trying to avoid the question, she hugged her knees, similar to the way he had done so earlier, and said meekly, "Well, that's not really a battle or a challenge."

He dropped his legs to the floor, and put his hands on the adjacent cushion. "Well then would you mind if I gave you your first kiss?" His voice was sober, pleading, and quiet; in other words, begging for an answer.

Raven looked at her knees. She should just evaporate into the wall. Just leave him and the subject alone. But there was another part of her wanted to explore this. Find out how far things could go. And that part was getting dangerously close to breaking the glass on the coffee table. In a move that was entirely against her character, Raven used the soles of her feet to shuffle around until her back was to Beast Boy. "We really shouldn't talk about this."

Violently, and too quick for Raven to react, Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her until she was lying in his lap, looking up at him. His face was firm, his jaw set, and his eyes flaming with determination. He looked incredible. "Not really."

Without warning, he rose his leg, and craned his neck. Her eyes widened before his lips clamped on hers in a voracious grasp. There wasn't time to react to anything as he used his lips to pry hers open, and pushed his tongue inside, spiking the passion buried deep within her. Uncontrollably, she arched up, and threw her free arm around his neck. His tongue was greedy, probing her mouth without inhibitions, delving for more. She should have been frightened by his unabashed fervor, but it only served to excite and inflame her more. Wiggling her sandwiched arm out of its bizarre position, Raven moaned as Beast Boy ran his hand in a butterfly caress down her side.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her temperature was rising to an impossible degree; her entire body was awash in pleasure, and she could actually feel herself kissing him with equal hunger. Remembering the story of Eve taking a bite of the forbidden fruit, Raven smiled against Beast Boy's lips as she thought that no taste could come even close to the exquisite flavor she was experiencing. His breath held a hint of tofu, but for the most part he tasted of heat, spice, and sweetness. Her body shook with giddy delight, and her tongue stroked further against his in a desperate attempt to savor the delicious taste.

The breath in her gone, Raven yanked back, and started panting. He was out of breath as well, and his pupils were dilated. She licked her tingling lips, noticing that they were a bit swollen. "Um…are you okay?"

She nodded eagerly, and looked around. Apparently, she was oblivious enough not to notice that the glass on the TV had cracked, and the coffee table was in pieces. "But the Tower probably isn't."

Turning back to him, she noticed the blush against the green skin. "Hehe…I'm sorry."

Not wanting to let go of such an incredible rush so soon, Raven tried to reassure him with a tiny smile. "I'm not."

Beast Boy let out a breath of relief at that smile. Not only was it one of the most heartwarming things he had ever seen, it meant that she had no regrets, just as he had. He looked at her bizarre place in his lap, and realized how uncomfy the whole position was. Beast Boy carefully lifted her, and tried to help her sit, but he surprised her by moving and adjusting her legs to the point where she was straddling his lap. A load of devilish possibilities went through his mind at this new relationship. As Raven started to tenderly kiss his cheek, he told her, "Thanks for helping me practice Raven."

Her kisses going up to his lids now, Raven hummed out, "Hmm?"

Getting a little distracted at the sexy half-demon in his lap, Beast Boy removed the disrupting leotard. "I mean for the contest. I'll be sure to win after _that_."

To his disappointment, Raven stopped and immediately drew back, her eyes wide and disbelieving. "What?"

He shot her a charming smile. "Well come on! You're a really good kisser Raven! I about had a heart attack just now!"

Her jaw dropped for a second, then Raven put her hands on his shoulders for balance. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you enter?"

Laughing, Beast Boy drew her down to the couch. After about ten seconds, he sat up again. "But…I wanna moped."

She sat up with him, and put a hand behind his head. "I can buy you one."

His eyes wide with triumph, Beast Boy shouted, "Hot damn," before Raven yanked him back down.

**OMG! 4:35 a.m. and my brain died. I may, or may not post future one-shot's in this story. I'm not sure so please keep begging to a minimum, lol j/k. Thanks for reading! I was worried about continuity in this one.**

**Magz.**


	3. Imprisoned Without Feeling

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I'm not very proud of this one, so say what you will except for flaming. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 1

The green tiger paced the cell, waiting impatiently for his new cell-mate. Why did he look forward to the come-and-go of new cell-mates? He didn't know. Maybe because it was something new. It was a change. He loved change. It was something he was very familiar with. He transformed into a wolf, still pacing. He had been waiting too long. Bored with the wait, he curled up into the far corner, and slept. Sleep came easily lately. With a cell came a schedule; with a schedule came routine; with a routine came boredom; with boredom came slumber.

When he woke up, he noticed that the other side of the cell was occupied. Pleased, he stretched, and tapped his paws on the ground. He licked his lips, and stalked to the sleeping prisoner. It was his policy to greet the new cell-mates as a frightening animal, something of a prank. Based on the tiny form of his cell-mate, he would be easy to scare; a wolf would do just fine.

Snarling, he used his front paw to scoot the blanket lower on the head, and found a mass of purple hair. It wasn't the color that surprised him. Being green, he had grown accustomed to unusual colors on people. It was the fact that there was so much of that purple hair. He looked around to make sure no one could see him, and transformed back into a human. He used his fingers to comb the hair away from the face, and was shocked to see the distinct feminine features. The curiosity hidden within his nature alit, and he moved the sleeping body onto its back.

His eyes widened. It was a girl. And a very beautiful one. The skin was a pallid color; right under her hair-line sat a red gem between her eyes. The nose was petite enough to fit in a bottle cap, but her lips were plump and abundant. As his trained eyes scanned the rest of her blanket covered body, he discovered the same was true with all of her curves. His eyes returned to her face, and saw the troubled arches in her eyebrows. Perhaps he could save scaring this one for later.

He walked back into his corner, and transformed into a cat. More sleep didn't sound bad. It was what always came afterwards…

(The next day.)

Mentally, he was gone. His mind was an abyss. No one could hear him, because he wouldn't speak. Once he was certain his emotions were gone, he was ready. Taking a small step into the little glass chambers, he awaited the physical pain, and the mental emptiness. They lifted his paw, placing a metal pad on the sole. They gripped his ears with two electrode clamps, they put a suction monitor on his head, and a muzzle covered his mouth and snout. Catheters and wires were placed everywhere else. '_3…2…_' He transformed into a duck. When he had first arrived here, every three seconds they would give him an electric shock to make him transform. He had memorized the timing pattern now, so he didn't get shocked anymore. It didn't make the process any less humiliating. So, he learned to push all thoughts and emotions aside. He didn't feel anything when he was here. He hated it because he had done it so many times that he was starting to carry that personality throughout the entire establishment.

"Well done subject 11145267. You are beginning to see your place."

By now he had changed into an elephant. He released a loud sound from his trunk to frighten them. It had apparently worked, for one of the technicians pressed into the intercom. "Release the subject."

He was almost satisfied, but he didn't show it. He knew better than to show any form of emotion in this room. If it was bad, then that would only make them happy. If he was happy, then they would do their best to make him miserable. So instead, he chose not to feel anything at all. He transformed into a small cat to make transportation easier.

As the attendants led him back to his cell, he wondered if the new mate had awoken yet. She was asleep when he had first seen her, and was still asleep when he left for experimentations. Once the attendants had tossed him in, he looked over at the figure, which had apparently not seen him, and watched her reach down into her dark purple leotard through the high neck. He watched her dig around a bit before pulling out a sharp metal edge. He waited to see what she'd do. It wasn't the first time he had seen something like this. There were several cell-mates he had had that managed to sneak in a couple shanks.

There were several possibilities to this scenario: She could be a cutter, she could try to escape, she could kill herself, she could kill him, and she could rip her bed apart. The list went on. But what she did, he did not expect.

She reached behind her, and began to saw off her hair. His eyes widened, and jumped suddenly when the guards slammed the door shut.

The girl let out a gasp, and finally looked up, and saw him. She blinked a little, and he saw a bit of curiosity on her face. He recognized it, and didn't mind at all, for he was feeling deeply curious about her too.

But, he remembered the laws, and he spoke the words that were woven into his head the first few months he was here. As he recited the phrase, he heard an echo as she reflected his mind with her own words. "Experiments are not permitted to speak to each other," they said together.

He glanced outside, and did what they were permitted to do. "11145267."

Her brows furrowed, and she licked her lips. "92563408."

The voice was very husky, almost all air. It had a very pleasing note to it. The expression on her face was pure surprise. Apparently, she had never seen a green cat before. He quickly checked outside to make sure no one was watching, and slowly transformed back into his human form, and watched with a hint of satisfaction as her eyes and mouth widened in surprise.

The male creature in front of her was almost scary. Although, now that he was human, he was almost adorable. He was well put-together, his hair was pushed off his face in natural spikes, and his eyes were a gorgeous shade of emerald green. And judging from the emptiness inside them, he had been here a while. She longed to read his mind, but someone had put a psychic shield in the cell. But she was a good judge of character, and what she could judge based on what she had seen of him was that he was probably a very lively and emotional person in the real world. This place made him hallow. He looked like he would show emotions everywhere but in the presence of authority.

Letting the subject of the enthralling changeling drop, she tried once more to cut her hair. She cut the back too high, and grunted in frustration. Suddenly, the green man made his way to her, and took her shank from her, and took her hair in his hands. She sat completely still, and waited as he sliced easily through the long locks. Having her hair long was one of her pet peeves. But very few people kept contact with her before she came to earth, so her hair grew out. He held the shank in front of her, and it was just reflective enough that she could see her hair. It was actually nice this way. High in the back, low in the front. She liked the look, and wanted to say thank you, but she wasn't allowed to talk, or else she could be killed. So instead, she offered thanks with her eyes, and he offered his welcome with a light smile, that while small, lightened his face deeply. He was very attractive when he smiled. His bottom lip had a fang jutting up into his other teeth, but in a very silly way, that added to his charm.

It occurred to her, the only way people here could communicate were through numbers, or reminding each other that they couldn't talk. She tried to give him the number of days she had been here, and prayed that he understood. "2."

He smirked a little, and tossed the shank onto her pillow. "325."

Eyes wide, she felt a tiny bit of sympathy within her. But, he apparently didn't want to engage in any further conversation, for he changed into a mouse, and went into the corner of the cell.

There was suddenly a sound of a chain clinking, and she looked up at an attendant who was staring over his slim glasses at a clipboard. "Subject number 92563408?"

She stood up, and sighed. It was a relief to be able to leave the cell, for it was all re-enforced steel, cold and frightening. She didn't care where they took her. Until she saw the look on her cell-mates mouse-face. His eyes were bright with pity, and it made her worry what was to come of her…

(Later.)

The green one paced the room. It had been a long time since he had seen the girl. He could already tell that she had some kind of psychic ability. There was a ringing in the room that only he could hear, being an animal. He recognized that ringing as the anti-psychic signal.

Suddenly, the clanking of the door was heard, and he morphed into a chantilly-tiffany cat. He watched as his cell-mate returned. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and her steps were slow and stiff. Once she had sat on the bed, he walked up to her, and rubbed against her leg. She didn't move. He hopped up to the bed, and snuggled into her lap. She didn't move. Desperate to make sure she was alright, and not too traumatized from the horrible experiments they could have performed on her body, he changed into a human, and held her close. She gripped his arm, but she didn't cry. She didn't show any emotion. It was strange. To find someone just like him. Someone who did they best not to show what they were feeling.

He looked down at her, and again saw the thanks in her eyes. She opened her mouth, and he dashed to cover her mouth. "Experiments are not permitted to speak to each other."

Anger flashed extremely briefly in her eyes. He removed his gloved hand, and said with a sigh, "Experiments are not permitted to speak to each other."

(A few weeks later…)

The green one nuzzled her face as a small puppy. She gratefully started petting him, and he eagerly accepted the affection. The only words they spoke to each other was the repeated mantra that was cast upon them. Together, they were slowly developing a plan to escape. He had a feeling she was close to a breakthrough, for she often purposely pointed in a direction when she was walking in the halls. When it was his turn for experiments, he would try to remember where she had pointed, and all that he could see was a tiny window at the end of the hall. There were several opportunities for her to break-out, he knew. But she wouldn't leave without him.

It touched him deeply, the bond that they shared. For too long he had needed the affection of another human. He was taken from his adoptive parents when he was practicing his transformations. Lately, his past had become a very vivid memory. It was something he wanted to share with his cell-mate, as he knew she wanted to share her past with him. She made her feelings a little clearer than he did. He didn't show emotion at all, every time she showed emotion, as she happened to do quite often, something would break, and that he assumed was the reason why they brought her in.

She smiled at him a little, and because he had to change his form again, he changed into a raven. Suddenly, something lit in her eyes, and she pointed at him, then back at herself. Confused he cocked his head, and she pulled up her sleeve to show him her number. She underlined it with her finger, then pretended to cross it out with her fingers, and pointed to him, then back at herself. He changed into a human, and smiled. '_Raven…pretty_.' She looked like a Raven.

Suddenly, a loud buzzer went off. She had learned over time what that would mean when the time came. A monthly inspection. Make all the subjects and experiments interact, see how they handled with each other. Her eyes widened, and she pointed in the general direction of the window. He squinted, trying to understand, but changed into a mountain lion. She put her finger to her lips. He nodded, and their door opened. "Alright you two, you know what time it is."

Indeed, he knew. And he was so sick of it. He may be able to change into other animals, but through-and-through, HE WAS A HUMAN BEING!

He was so close to ramming into the attendant as a goat, but she stopped him, and cast him a slow glance. He knew then. She had a plan. They took each others hands, and walked out.

He didn't know what happened next. There was suddenly a black aura surrounding them. He looked at her, and she was eyeing him. "The psychic shield is lifted in the hallways. I couldn't leave without you though."

Very touched, he looked over at the window, and through a mental bond that had brought them together thus far, he charged towards the window, Raven covering them both with the black aura of her powers. Just before he hit the bars, he morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and banged them out as hard as he could. Thanks to a quick wit, he morphed into a raven, and flew beside the purple-haired girl. The black aura was gone, and he felt the full flash of the wind. It was so harsh and cold, but he didn't care. It was the most incredible feeling he had experienced in a year. He flipped and spun, delighting in the pure freedom of movement. The pure _freedom_.

Apparently, so was she, for he caught her following his spins and flips in the air. There was a small island in front of them, and having a very similar mentality by now, they dove to the island, and he changed back to himself. He opened his mouth, and let his personality that he had feared lost itself, shine through. "YES! FREEDOM! I'M FREE! I CAN DO ANYTHING NOW! GO GARFIELD! GO BEAST BOY! GET DOWN NOW!"

He heard a tiny giggle behind him. He smiled brightly at her, but before he could do anything else, she said, "So which is it?"

It took him a moment, but then he discovered that he was referring to his name. He spread his arms wide. "Whatever you want! Just not a number."

"Hear here…" Raven muttered.

He looked up, and her gaze followed his. "Wow…I haven't seen the outside in ages."

The stars were bright and shining against the blue-velvet of the night sky, and the white diamond of the moon. It was so incredible he was actually choking.

"It's beautiful."

Her thoughts reflecting his once again. He smiled, and held out a hand. She took it, and he pulled her close. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_. Prison isn't so terrible if someone is there to share it."

He leaned his face down closer to hers. "Especially if you love them."

She caught on his innuendo right away. And with a tearful smile that shook the earth, "That too."

He was going to lean in for a kiss, but instead, she got on her toes, and kissed him first. It made him laugh a little, but he left all thoughts alone. No more thinking. No more talking. Just emotions and feelings. It was incredible…almost too good to be true. He was free, and he had someone to share his joy and love with. Now and forever.

Suddenly, there was a clearing of a throat. "Excuse me? Can I help you?"

They both turned to the voice, and saw someone with a black cape, green tights, and a red leotard that had a big yellow 'R' on it.

They didn't know him, but they both had the feeling that he was about to lead them towards a very happy destiny.

**Ugh…I hate this. I wanted to be proud of this one-shot, but I actually don't like it. Please be honest with me when you review. No sugarcoating, brutal truth. Say you hate it if you want, I almost do.**


End file.
